1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to automobile airbags and more particularly to such an airbag apparatus having sensors for sensing signals from front, rear, and both sides of an automobile so as to provide a maximum safety to passengers in the automobile when driving.
2. Description of Related Art
An airbag is a vehicle safety device. It is an occupant restraint system consisting of a flexible envelope designed to inflate rapidly during an automobile collision. Its purpose is to cushion occupants during a crash and provide protection to their bodies when they strike interior objects such as the steering wheel or a window. Modern vehicles may contain multiple airbags in both sides and frontal locations of the passenger seating positions. Sensors may deploy one or more airbags in an impact zone at variable rates based on the type and severity of impact. The airbag is designed to only inflate in moderate to severe frontal crashes. In automotive electronics, electronic control unit (ECU) is a generic term for any embedded system that controls one or more of the electrical systems or subsystems in a motor vehicle.
Moreover, fire may occur when an automobile collides with at least one car or others. Thus, modern vehicles may be equipped with fire extinguishers for extinguishing fire once it occurs. In addition, DVD, GPS, 3G, etc. are becoming requisite components of modern vehicles. Thus, how to integrate above electronic devices with a safety system of a vehicle is an issue to be addressed.
A first conventional airbag apparatus is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises an airbag 20, an ECU 10 connected to the sensors 20 via a cable 15, a sensor 11 controlled by the ECU 10, an electric door lock 90 controlled by the ECU 10, and a battery 80 for supplying electricity to the battery 90 via an electric wire 35.
A second conventional airbag apparatus is shown in FIG. 2 and comprises an airbag 20, an ECU 10 connected to the airbag 20 via a cable 15, a sensor 11 controlled by the ECU 10, an electric door lock 90 controlled by the ECU 10, a battery 80 for supplying electricity to the battery 90 via an electric wire 35, and a fire extinguisher 30 connected to both the airbag 20 and the ECU 10 via a cable 15. However, both typical airbag apparatuses are not reliable in use due to poor design. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.